In the Tangerine Grove
by dark-and-deadly
Summary: [ONESHOT] Nami needs help in her tangerine grove, and the only Straw Hat not busy is the last one she'd pick. ZoroxNami


IN THE TANGERINE GROVE 

Nami looked around deck; she needed help harvesting her tangerines in the grove she kept on the ship. Sanji was cooking lunch so that rulled him out, Luffy would just eat all of them, Robin was engrossed in her book, Chompper was below deck making more of his medicine, and Usopp, well she was still angry at him for "accidentally" blowing up her step ladder, plus he was busy building something. Her eyes then landed on Zoro who at the moment was taking a nap on deck, but to her he wasn't busy doing anything. She made her way over to the sleeping swordsman, crouching down she noticed that Zoro, for once seemed to be at peace, no glare or scowl that he usually wore just a solemn face and he was sorta hansom, she mentally smacked her self _bad, bad, bad don't think_ _that you hate him, **HATE **him remember!_ She though bitterly to her self. Bending down she prodded him in the shoulder "Oi, Zoro" there was no reaction. "Zoro!" she prodded him harder, and there was still no reaction. She then stood up and gave him a sharp kick in the ribs "Get up you lazy bum!" Zoro snorted and cracked open an eye.

" What do you want?" he asked, annoyance seeping into his voice.

" I need help in my grove." She answered coolly, he blinked and pushed him self up.

"Why me?"

" Because you're the only one who isn't busy." She stated, Zoro sighed, stretched, and stood up.

" Fine." He said and started making his way toward the grove but stopped noticing that the navigator wasn't fowling " Aren't you coming?"

"Uh…. yeah It's just that I thought you were going to argue."

"What's the point?" he shrugged "you'll just tack on more money to the debt I owe you." A sly smile came across her face as she caught up with the swordsman that had been the plan. Once inside, Nami pointed to two of the four baskets

"Fill those," she instructed, "You know with the ripe ones." Zoro gave her a look that said I am not 2 years old she shrugged " Just making sure, Oh and one more thing."

"Yea"

"They need to be hand picked so don't use your swords, okay."

"Got it" after a wile Zoro herd a groan from Nami's side of the grove. He looked, out of curiosity to see that Nami was staring toward the top of the tangerine tree.

" Damn, that Usopp, I am going to kill him." She hissed bitterly to herself she jumped up trying to reach the closest tangerine but missed and muttered another curse under her breath. Nami was about to jump once more, when she felt herself being gently lifted up. She gave out a small gasp at the sudden change in height, Zoro had her sitting on his shoulder with his large hand holding her waist so she wouldn't fall and he held a basket on his other shoulder. Nami felt her cheeks grow warm and realized she was blushing " Thanks," was her muttered whisper

"Don't mention it." They continued in silence in till all four baskets were filled and Zoro had placed Nami down.

"That looks good," said Nami " you can take two to Sanji and the other two to the storage room." He nodded, picked up all four and walked out with out a word. Zoro pushed open the galley door and walked in.

"Oi, love cook where do want these?" Zoro asked, Sanji glanced over in his direction.

"Over there is fine." Said the blond ignoring the insult, and then the thought occurred to him _What is Zoro doing with Nami's tangerines_' he opened his mouth to interrogate the swordsman but he had already left. Zoro made his way around to the back deck after dropping off the last two baskets so he could finely sleep in peace. He settled down, put his hands behind his head and had just closed his eyes when he heard footsteps coming his way. Jugging by the sound, it was Nami. She stopped beside him and crouched down. He felt her warm Breath on his ear witch caused his earrings to clink together, like a summer breeze through a wind chime.

"Thanks again, I truly mean it." She whispered. Zoro felt her gently press her lips ageist his cheek. She got up and walked away before she could have seen the dusting of pink that ran across his face and the large smile.

Owari


End file.
